A Trix Story
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Sequel to "Befriending Valtor" A girl living a simple life on earth with her foster family, one day finds a group of three girls who appeared to be witched. Femke now goes to Cloud Tower school for witches with them. But what happens when she gets kicked out at the second grade? Will she still be able to be friends with the Trix and what is the secret of her new found medallion?


_**Prologue**_

_This is a rather unlikely story. But it's what happened. I can barely believe it myself since it went so fast. I don't know where to start. I guess 'Once upon a time' would work, even tough it actually happened and isn't a fairy tale. Well, the beginning sounds good. My name is Femke. I'm currently twenty-one years old and living with my foster family in the Earth City Nevoschon. The first Sixteen years of my life I was a street urchin because my mother was away and my father had died to protect me. The only thing I have to remember it by is a scar on my left arm._

_When I was sixteen, I had... a one night stand with a boy. I was young and reckless, what can I say? And wouldn't you know? I got pregnant and nine months later, I gave birth to quadruplets. A nice lady helped me with the birth. She didn't want to leave because I was very weak afterwards, but I insisted, so she left._  
_If I wanted my kids to have a decent life, I had to give them away, so I did. I gave them a name and a bracelet I made, in case I wanted to see them again. After that I blacked out and the next thing I remembered was my stepmother laying me on a couch in her house. Since then I live with her and my stepsister, Mies together in a house. It was nice. Until that one moment when my life would change forever..._

**Femke's POV**

My story starts on a nice sunny day in July. I was walking in the park, enjoying the weather when I heard a loud bang. My instincts told me to leave immediately but I was just too curious. It was a great decision, I figured later on, because otherwise I'd have never met them.

They were standing in the middle of an open field, bickering. A blue-haired girl, a dark-haired girl and a purple-haired girl.

"This is all **YOUR** fault, Stormy! If you didn't break my concentration this wouldn't have happened!" The girl with the dark hair yelled at what looked like her little sister.

"Couldn't you see it would happen, Miss Clairvoyant?!" Stormy yelled back at the girl.

"Don't be stupid, Stormy! I need to concentrate when we're teleporting or else we get into things like... this! I can't do that **AND** watch into the future!" She retorted, rolling her eyes. What was going on? Teleporting? How can people do that?

"Shut up, you two, we got company." Another girl, this one with light blue hair said while she looked at me. The other two also noticed me and looked at me suspiciously. The brown-haired girl came to me and her hands started glowing purple.

"Let's get rid of her. That'll teach her to snoop." She said, approaching me. I started to feel uneasy as the other two approached as well.

"Stay back! I...I got a stick!" I stammered as I grabbed a stick of the ground and held it in front of me. The three girls just grinned as they shot me with some sort of eerie light. I just tried to shield myself as suddenly...

"**NO!"**  
A bright yellow light lit up the surroundings and before I knew it the blue-haired girl was unconscious as her companions just looked at me, flabbergasted.  
-

"By the way; I'm Darcy. My little sis here is Stormy and the one you knocked out is Icy. We're Witches coming from the Magical City named Magix." Darcy started. I listened fascinated. A magical city with witches sounded exciting, if not a bit weird.

"There's also Specialists, Wizards, Elves, ugh, Fairies..." Darcy continued listing of. Did she read my mind or something? The purple clothes fitted that for some reason.

"Yes I have psychic powers. As for Stormy and Icy... Well, guess." She said, smirking. I giggled as I laid down Icy on my parents' couch where we were right now as my mother looked at them oddly. Probably worried.

"What are you three doing here on Earth anyway?" I asked, wondering why they'd leave such an amazing place in the first place.

"We crashed because **SOMEONE** broke my concentration." Darcy said, obviously meaning her sister. She looked outside of a window checking out the environment. I just gawked. Crashed down because she couldn't concentrate. Sounded unpleasant. So magic could go against you? "No worries tough. It happens to the best of us. It will happen to you plenty of times." Darcy said while looking at me. What did she mean? She taught I was a witch? Like them? "Of course you are! You saw what happened. You gotta be a witch if you're that powerful." Darcy answered. I just looked annoyed. Could she stop reading my mind?

"Girls, Icy's awake!" Stormy announced before I could say anything else. Icy sat up groaning and just looked at us.

"What happened? Where are we now?" She asked while looking around. I just sat next to her.  
"You're at my place. I... kinda knocked you out with my magic." I said, scratching the back of my head. Icy just glared at me and almost attacked if it wasn't for her sisters stopping her.

"Oh relax, Icy. It was an accident. She clearly doesn't know how to use her powers yet." Darcy said, shoving Icy back on the couch. Icy just grumbled and crossed her arms, not liking being told 'no' by her sister.  
"And they're calling me a hothead." Stormy joked, but Icy didn't take it well and soon Stormy was under an avalanche of snow.

"That'll teach her." Icy said, smirking. I snickered at the sight of Stormy trying to get out of the snow. It was childish, but fun to see them playing with their magic. I wanted to learn it, too.  
"Anyway, you want to know why we got here? Well, we just got accepted in Cloudtower, school for witches and were on our way until Stormy broke my concentration, bringing us here." Darcy ended her explanation. My mother just looked even more worried. She probably was more amazed then I was.  
"What happens now that I have magical powers?" I asked insecurely. I wasn't accepted anywhere, so I couldn't go to school with them, even tough it sounded great. Learning to be a witch?! Only in my wildest dreams!

"But I didn't apply. How do I get in?" I asked, a bit insecure. I didn't know how things worked back in Magix, but you needed to apply for a school here on Earth.

"Oh, you need to, yes, but as witches we have our tricks." Icy said, conjuring up a letter out of thin air. She seemed to be pretty adept for just starting out.

"This letter is from Miranda of Pandora. She decided at the last moment to drop out. This is her letter of resignation. I won't give it to Griffin and you'll take her spot. Easy." Icy said while she froze and shattered the letter. I just stared at the broken shards. I wasn't sure if I wanted this. How was I going to pretend to be someone else?

"But Icy, what does she know about behaving like a princess?" Darcy asked. I just nodded and looked at Icy insecurely. Maybe she had another plan?

"She's going to a school for witches. Chances are, she wasn't behaving like a princess in the first place." Icy said while she walked to the door. I still wasn't sure...

"If they find out I'm a goner." I said, a little scared. Icy just grabbed my hand and opened up a portal with her free one.

"At our school? You'll get a badge of honor." Icy said, grinning as Darcy and Stormy walked trough the portal. "We're witches. We lie and cheat to get what we want." She said, holding out a hand towards the portal. I looked towards my mother who just smiled and nodded.

"I knew for a long time you were special. Ever since the first time I saw you. You... go and follow your destiny." She said, giving me a final hug. I just nodded as I followed the three witches into the portal and a new life.

-

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

A/N:  
Femke is Seventeen years old at the moment.


End file.
